Wexley
Wex is a marksman--boy extraordinaire and also occasional altarboy to Oglok the Holy. Wex is played by Junpei. Intro Confusion showed on Wex's face--long before he realized he was even confused--as he stood in the drawing room of The Yawning Portal Inn He twiddled his thumbs as he looked around at the angry eyes staring him down. The drawing room was filled with a dozen or so serious looking--and fast becoming impatient--adventurers and murder hobos itching to try their min-maxed builds on BBEGs and/or unsuspecting NPCs. They all wanted to start their adventure an hour ago but this little boy was making life hard for their quest giver. "I-I'm not sure why I'm here! I was just looking for apples and-and now you're telling me to slay a what?!" "A giant crab and a--." "A wha--" "A giant crab and a dem--" "A what--" "A giant crab and a demon sword! Let me finish boy!" "..." "...and possibly a Beholder or two I dunno it's covered under 'etcetera etcetera'--but that's nitpicking the contract you signed." '' ''"I signed a contract!? B-b-but that guy in a funky cloak just asked me to write my name on parchment when I saw him down the street!" Wex was sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "I swear I was just asking him something!" he added as he pointed to a guy picking his nose near the door. Everyone looked across the room towards the offender who was now eating his booger--clearly thinking nobody was going to see. He was an emaciated-looking man wearing a visibly unwashed green robe. Across his chest lay a wooden board; “Interested Adventurers Sign Here” written in big purple and scarlet letters. "I..." Wex started The man flipped the board; “PASSPHRASE FOR SECRET MISSION: Hey mister, know where I can buy apples?” "What the--that was oddly on the nose!" the boy yelped. The man turned around, “Contract irrevocable once signed” was painted on another board laid on his back. He then faced them again. He shrugged. Frustrated groaning could be heard from everyone in the room mixed in with a few cheers and jeers. "Well, that's that for that fuckery." the burly man--the client/questgiver/NPC--said as he rose and gave a pat on the back to a shocked Wex (whose mouth was still wide open in disbelief). As the other adventurers filed out, the burly man took a red fruit from his desk. "Here, catch." he said as he threw an apple in the air. Wex, though surprised, was able to catch it with his right hand. "Listen, be smart and stay alive kid. You'll get enough gold to buy a whole damn orchard of apples if you want after this." the big man said. "The boss is pretty generous, see" he chortled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Now off you go." he added as he exhaled heavy purple smoke. Wex's eyes watered and he coughed a few times while mumbling some thanks. “I’ll never smoke when I grow up!” he thought as he slowly walked out of the drawing room to join the rest of the expedition outside. '' ''He reached into his pocket with his left hand and took the folded up contract they gave him earlier. His eyes scanned the contents, "Wexley" was signed at the bottom in black ink with big scrawly letters. He shifted his attention to the apple in his hand. He thought about his big brother Pax and big big (big) brother Arthune as he looked at his own face reflected on the fruit's skin. "To White Plume Mountain then..." he said with a sigh before he took a big, crunchy bite. Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality At times impulsive but always happy to help people in need. Wex is easily tricked into triggering traps or luring monsters by other party--usually older and more seasoned--members who are too afraid to risk their necks. "Oh well..." he usually says when that happens--and it usually does--and just does as he's told. "If adults can't do it, then I guess it's up to kids like me to finish the job." Biography Early life (Undisclosed) Life as an adventurer (Undisclosed) First Kiss "I won't tell!" Relationships and Affiliations Old Man Farron The first adventurer that Wex befriended after passing St. Clitoria's learning modules and was deemed fit to be an adventurer himself. Dependable and strong, he bid goodbye to the boy and was off to fulfill his own quest after their expedition concluded. Last rumored location: Neverwinter Paxton Pax is a brother who was older but not by much (it is suspected they are twins). A kind and thoughtful kid, he always made sure that Wex had bedtime stories to take with him when he dreams. Pax did love making stories and tales up after he scavenges the Barren Forests near their home for apples (for Wex). Sold to slavery by their insane mother for a loaf of stale bread, a few coins, and a bottle of cheap wine, Wex is now undertaking a grand personal expedition to find him (and his other brother). Last rumored location: Phandalin Arhune Though not related by blood--but oddly having similar features as them--he loved his little brothers more than his life. Older than Pax and Wex by almost a decade, he disappeared on the day Pax was sold. Rumors abound later on as the slavers were found dead and the brothel Pax was sent to was found razed to the ground the next day. The rumors were true. Arthune was the one who exacted vengeance on the fools and rich deviants who thought they were untouchable. He disappeared after that fateful event. He is also another goal of Wex's grand expedition, to find him too so the three of them could finally become a family again. Last rumored location: The Mists of Barovia Oglok the Holy An uptight half-orc cleric who said every so often that he's on a journey for self-improvement. At times he can be heard mumbling to himself, wondering where self-help books can be found. Wex was assigned by the Emerald Enclave to a mission in when he saw Oglok, an agent of the Harpers. This was their first meeting and was gonna be a start of many more in the future. "You're part of the Herpes?" "Harpers, child. Harpers. And yes." Ever since then, fate (or sloppy faction handlers) usually put them on the same expeditions at an alarming frequency. Oglok was not keen on "babysitting". The child was in awe of the half-orc's strength and focus on self-improvement that he dreamed of becoming a half-orc when he grows up so he'd be as "cool" as Oglok. And no matter how much the exasperated half-orc explained to Wex how it's actually impossible for a human child to grow up into a half-orc, Wex never wavered. In the end, Oglok gave up and just decided to look over the young adventurer whenever they found themselves in the same mission. "You know child, you're stronger than you look. You don't need to become something else, you're good just the way you are." he said one time. Wex didn't admit it, but he looked away then because he didn't want to Oglok to see his tears. It was the first time he was praised in a very long time. "But I still want to be an orc like Oglok--" "HALF-orc child. Half-orc--" "--so I could fly!" "..." --- And that's how Wex came to befriend Oglok--and serve as a part-time altarboy for him. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Agent/Upper Level Tracker/Hunter of the Emerald Enclave Magic Items ''' * '''Feats * Class Abilities Class1 Features * * Class2 Features * * Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters